


Roses Before Dawn

by ladydimitrescu (Markiplier)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 5 times plus 1 fic, 9 ft tall lady attempts gardening with puny human who knows nothing about gardening either, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt and comfort, Lady Dimitrescu - Freeform, No pronouns other than "you" are used to describe the reader, You can interpret the relationship however you'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier/pseuds/ladydimitrescu
Summary: Five times Alcina gets injured + 1 time you got injured insteadIt's a known fact that Lady Alcina Dimitrescu is a stubborn woman – impatient too.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to the fic! This is my first fic after a major writer's block so I hope it's at least decent. 
> 
> Number 5 has a major character death and if you don't want the fic to end on angst, there's a bonus ending at the second chapter.

1

The dust in the library danced in the air akin to the snow drifting outside. It was a calm winter day and you decided to clean the library — or at least half of it. The particles seem to move according to your humming as you carefully clean every part of the room that you could reach.

You were wiping down the covers of the books on the fifth level of the shelf when a gruesome insect crawled up your arm. You shrieked, dropping the book.

Alcina heard your scream from several rooms away. She immediately ran towards the library, worry and fear taking over her.

You shook off the disgusting creature and crushed it under your foot. You winced, realizing you had to clean that up too.

“Are you alright, darling?” Alcina called out as she rushed through the hallway.

Due to her concern, she neglected to duck underneath the doorframe and hit her head.

The loud thud of her head colliding with the stone wall startled you. It was like thunder; you were sure her daughters and the village under the castle also heard by the sheer volume of it.

“Alcina! Your nose is bleeding!”

2

Steam emanated from the tea you carried on a silver tray. You gingerly set it down on the table beside the Cleopatra chair Alcina laid on and sat next to her.

“My nose hurts.”

You patted her hand in comfort, not knowing how else to reply.

“I don’t know why Daniela couldn’t have made a potion that heals quicker. I shouldn’t have to wait,” she continued.

“You have to be patient sometimes, Alcina.”

“I know, love. I try to be more patient.”

“Would you like some tea?”

She nodded and gratefully accepted the hot beverage. The teacup looked so delicate in her hands while she nursed it. She wasn’t a delicate woman – for sure, but to you, she’s a tall stem of a gently plucked rose. She is thorns and silk petals in one person.

“Be careful though, it’s very hot...”

Before you could finish your sentence, Alcina took a sip of the tea and instantly spat it out at first contact with her tongue.

3

It was the last day of winter. The snow began to melt but the sun still barely shone through the clouds. You and Alcina went to the garden to have a quiet walk together. It would be the last day she would be able to do so for the next few months because of her aversion to sunlight.

The garden looked dead. It always did – no matter the season. No one cared enough to tend to the flowers, the residents of the castle too busy with harboring death than creating life. They were all allergic to sunlight too, so there’s no chance.

You thought about approaching a new hobby and gardening might be it.

“What are you thinking about?”

You laughed at her noticing your absent-mindedness. You dismissed it with a wave of your hand, but you told her anyway.

“I noticed this place looked dead for a long while, even when it’s not winter. It’s depressing.”

She hummed in agreement.

“Shall I hire a gardener?”

“No, I’m thinking about doing it myself.”

“Are you sure? This is a large garden.”

“Yes. It’s easier work than anything else I have done in my life.”

“Do you want me to help you?”

“Your skin can’t stand sunlight. I don’t think you could,” you light-heartedly said.

She smiled and nodded, giving up.

“I have heard you could garden before dawn. Perhaps we could do that,” she suggested.

The both of you knew next to nothing about gardening, but the idea excited you as you walked on the cobblestone pathway of the garden as you leisurely conversed.

“Maybe we could have the roses here and there, ” you said, pointing to the areas in question. They flanked the fountain in the middle of the garden and were the biggest plots of soil.

She tilted her head, imagining what it would look like. The last time she has seen life grow in this place was before the second world war.

“Aren’t those your favorite flowers?” she asked while you two continued to stroll.

“I don’t have any favorite flower since I don’t know more than one kind, but I say it is.”

“Why so?”

Right as she uttered the last word, she stubbed her leather-covered toe on a cobblestone tree box in her way. She yelped at the sharp pain.

You gasped in shock yet she quickly recovered and walked off as if it was nothing.

4

You grimaced as you watch a worm crawl through the soil you were cultivating. It’s too smooth, too fluid, contrasting against the rough soil.

You look up to observe Alcina. She has been the calmest you’ve seen her in a long time, kneeling beside the plot where the roses were to grow. She planted the seeds with utmost care into the holes she’s made as if the slightest harsh movement would not crush them.

“Are you alright there, love?” you asked.

“Yes, I am.”

Silence fell between the two of you. Yet she broke it with an innocent question unlike her.

“How long do you think they’ll grow? I look forward to seeing them in full bloom.”

It made you smile in amusement. Her impatience was childlike. A slight pout was on her blood-red lips as she stared at the newly-planted rosebushes.

“Be patient,” you giggled, “They’ll grow in about a year. Give them time, they’re little plants.”

“If they will ever grow, I’m sure their beauty can’t compare to you.”

You flushed at the compliment. You bashfully and jokingly scolded her to “get back to work” as the sun will rise in an hour.

Tranquil silence washed over the two of you once again while you continued your work.

Then, it ended as fast as it came with Alcina pricking her hand on a thorny weed.

5

“Lady Dimitrescu, the hunters are back,” Daniela said, worriedly looking around.

Screams and metal against metal scratched the ears of everyone in the vicinity of the castle, the hunters attempting to go through the sturdy gates.

“Then take them out, Daniela,” Alcina sighed, “They grate my ears.”

“Of course, madam.”

Her daughters flew to the front of the mansion to carry out her orders.

A minute. Five minutes. Ten minutes went by and the hunters still did not stop.

Daniela and the other two never came back.

“Why has it not stopped yet?” she complained, sucking her teeth.

She walked over to a window to spy on the situation, yet was cut short when an arrow flew towards her. She successfully dodged it; however, she didn’t get to see what was happening at the gates.

“I’ll kill them myself,” she grumbled.

She marched through the halls of the castle, letting the blades in her fingers grow longer with every step.

“Wait! They seem more powerful than we think. Your daughters weren’t able to apprehend them.”

“I’m tired of waiting.”

Your heart wanted you to tell her to be patient but you know it won’t matter to her. She’s a stubborn woman and you of all people know it.

“Then let me help.”

“No! Do you know how dangerous it is for a human such as you to take them on?”

“Let them get tired of banging the gates, then! I can’t let you go.”

She paused, mulling over the decision.

“You have a minute to get what you need. If you don’t come back here on time, you stay here while I go.”

“I’m my own person, Alcina. I’ll go with you whether you like it or not.”

You ran to the armory, stumbling through narrow halls and dark rooms to reach it.

The room was brightly lit with lamps hanging from the ceiling, filled to the brim with every weapon imaginable. It overwhelmed you, but you needed to be fast. You grabbed every single one you could carry and rushed back to the main lounge of the castle.

“Let’s go.”

Her brows furrowed and her lips pursed at the sight of you. She hesitantly nodded and led you to the front of the castle.

The metal gates slowly and painfully opened to reveal the small crowd gathered outside. You tightened your grip on the hilt of your sword to ground yourself.

Time slowed as the hunters caught sight of Alcina. Shouts of “get her!” and “there she is!” were thrown at her accompanied by arrows and blades. She dodged and threw them back at the pack of hunters.

You tried your best to swing your sword at the men who attempted to attack her, surprising even yourself at how long you survived the fight. You blocked an arrow with your shield and swung back.

You saw the dead bodies of her daughters among the other corpses outside the castle. She did too but didn’t falter as she fought against their killers.

An arrow shot into her thigh and she yelled out in pain. You looked up to see her white dress stained with her blood. Your distraction caused you to almost get stabbed in the leg by someone’s sword but you, fortunately, avoided it.

\+ 1

“Just give it up, lady,” the leader of the group taunted. “You and your little partner will die a slow, painful death no matter what.”

Alcina stood up to her full height, looking down at him. The man’s eyes slightly widened, fear creeping up to him.

“What naive words to come out of a dead man’s mouth.”

His face contorted into a display of fury at her words, running towards her like an angered bull.

She braced herself to block the blow. Nevertheless, you rushed in front of her and blocked the leader’s sword with your shield.

You internally celebrated at your successful block but stopped as an arrow went through your stomach.

“No!” she yelled.

Alcina’s brows furrowed as she looked between you and the hunters back and forth. She made up her mind and viciously ripped them apart with monstrous efficiency, driven by unadulterated wrath and sorrow.

“You are hell’s spawn! You will go to hell, you wretched woman!”

“I’ll make sure to meet you there.”

She snapped his neck.

She stumbled over to your limp body. You coughed blood and stained her once immaculate dress, but she didn’t care. You’re the only one she will ever care about.

“I...” she can’t bring herself to say it. Tears pricked at her eyes at the sight of your ashen face, soiled with dirt and blood. “I’m sorry.”

That was the first time she has ever said those words in decades, she sadly recalled. They felt foreign on her tongue as she said it.

She fell back on the ground, surrounded by carcasses and fire. Her dress became as red as her lips and her hair was disheveled. The bodies around were as pale as her porcelain skin, drained of blood and life.

Tears fell on her cheeks, leaving clean streaks on her sullied face. She silently sobbed as the pain of her wounds and the death of her crawled up to her like the climbing roses you planted last night.


	2. Bonus Ending

You woke up to see Alcina sleeping beside you, holding your hand like a lifeline. The birds chirped behind the dark curtains.

  
You patted her awake, thinking that her position would not be good to her back. She instantly sat up like a soldier. She nervously surveyed the room in a panicked manner until her eyes set on you.

  
“Maybe you’d learn to be patient now, yeah?” you teased with your hoarse voice. 

  
“Don’t joke right now, I’m worried,” she said, standing up to get you water. “How are you feeling?”

  
“I feel some pain in my abdomen, but other than that, I got all that I need.”

  
You craned up your neck to grin at her and she bowed her head bashfully.

  
“How are you? Do you need to talk about it?”

  
She knew you weren’t talking solely about her thigh, but set it aside for a later conversation with you.

  
“It’s been healing. I can walk without assistance now.”

  
“Has it been that long?”

  
“Yes,” she wistfully nodded, remembering her daughters.

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“No, I’m sorry.”

  
“You didn’t do anything wrong. They were going to destroy the gate anyway. You were in the right.”

  
“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

  
You agreed and stared at the ornate ceiling instead. You felt tears well up in your eyes, yet you blinked them away.

  
Alcina hid her eyes under the shadow of her hat.

  
“Will you forgive me?” you asked, absent-mindedly tracing the patterns above you. 

  
“I already have.”

  
You looked at her wet eyes and trembling chin. You grabbed her hand and opened your arms to embrace her.

  
She sobbed, her face at the crook of your neck as you wrap your arms around her. She stayed in your embrace for a long while until she let go of you because of her back. 

  
You marinated in the darkness and silence of the room with her for what felt like days. You didn’t mind, as long as she’s with you and vice versa.

  
You and Alcina went back to the garden after a few days to see the plants you have forgone to take care of while you were unconscious. Only the daffodils grew. Everything else withered and rotted away. It’s fine, you accepted the both of you don’t have green thumbs and tried again, and again, and again — until all the flowers and herbs grew in the garden. 

  
Its beauty served as a distraction when you’d hear screams from the basement.

  
Everything’s fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
